Season 3 Episode 2 Love Thy Neighbor Part 2
by Jman2005
Summary: Part 2 of the two parter to episode 2


Season 3 Episode 2 Part 2

"Im Bringing you a cake as a welcome to the neighborhood present," the lady said. This lady was pretty with black hair red lips, a nice slamming body, beautiful smile and a nice dress. This lady was like a young Beyonce. It was like she came out of a magazine or something, but something was different about her, VERY different. "Thank you," Noah says,, "Do you live next door?" "Yeah right there, Im Jessica," She says, "I live with my boyfriend," Noah loos at Dre coming out, he comes out and kisses Jessica, "Noah I see you met my girl Jessica. "Looks like you have gotten acquainted, Ill see you later Jessica, bye Noah" Dre blinks and heads inside.

"Wait a minute, THAT guy is your boyfriend? So hes straight now?" Noah asks, "Well I guess he would be gay, or straight, Im a pre-op transgender" Jessica says. Noah's mouth dropped, even more than when he found out Dre was living next door. How can a woman this good looking be a man? Usually you can tell if someone is a man. "You want to have lunch?" Noah asks, Noah is fascinated by this woman because even though Alex is flamboyant Noah has actually never been around a transgender. "Yes I would love to." Jessica replies.

Noah and Jessica head to a gay friendly bookstore/coffee shop called "EnGAYged". After they find a table to sit at, Noah starts asking her questions like a job interviewer or detective would.

"When and where did you meet Dre?" Noah asks

"I met him a year after the accident" Jessica replies

"Accident?" Noah asks

"You know, the accident with Dre and Wade!" Jessica says

"OMG you were there?" Noah asks

"Yes I sure as heck was" Jessica says, "I was the one you shoved without saying excuse me, I forgave you because you were caught up in the moment but listen here I don't like rude people!"

"Oh, Im so sorry, I guess I was very dramatic, you know to see OUR men in an accident" Noah realized how much of a jerk he was that day, to sleep with his ex and ruin Dre's life, but if he didn't sleep with Wade, Jessica wouldn't have ever met Dre.

"Yeah its cool," Jessica says, "Im just glad everyone is alright, I ended up nursing Dre back to health and when he found out Dre was with you he and I fell in love, he truly is a real, deep, caring man, he told me about you, about how Wade cheated on him with you, but I got to thank you, the accident helped me find Dre." Noah is shocked to hear this, is she that naïve to think Dre wont jump on Wade? But Noah realizes that if it wasn't for the accident, him and Wade would never be an item again.

Jessica and Noah are now walking home talking about everything about the accident over and over again.

"Arent you worried he might try to get back with Wade?' Noah asks, Jessica sights, "Well Maybe. I mean I have worried because the accident took a toll, but I think Ill be fine I mean, he IS a great man, lie it or not, and he owes me for taking care of him when his family wouldn't"

"OMG hes not out?" Noah asks.

"Hell No!" Jessica says, "They don't even know he has tattoos". Noah didn't have any idea how distant Dre is from his family. He guesses Dre is in the same boat as Wade. "Anyways its nice to meet you" he says. "You too" Jessica replies, "We'll have to do it again sometime" "We will" Noah replies. He's so happy he made a friend outside of the A.R.C.

The guys all meet at Alex's Clinic for the first time in weeks. Noah tells them about Dre and Jessica. "So you're friends with a drag…..I mean transgender person?" Alex says. "And he happens to be Dre's new boy….girl….whatever friend?" Chance says. "And Dre's not out to his parents?" Ricky says, "Gosh talk about baggage, more baggage than the airport."

"Oh well" Noah says, "it doesn't matter I cant get rid of Dre because even if I wanted to I like Jessica way too much now" "Well hopefully no one is emotionally abused in this situation" Chance says, "We don't want someone in the mental ward!" Everyone laughs, and the music plays and closing credits roll on.


End file.
